The Daily Life
by Haaienhapje
Summary: Lovino is struggling with the daily events in his life. But that doesn't mean that they're all negative. Spamano oneshot. Human names used.


**The Daily Life**

Lovino let out an irritated sigh. This world meeting was going to be like any other meeting, bothersome. His stupid little brother was only talking about pasta and that stupid potato bastard, which irritated him even more. France and England were fighting over stupid things again, America was just being his hyperactive self and well, everyone in the room did at least one thing to irritate Lovino. But of course there was one person who irritated him the most. The stupid brunette sitting across of him, grinning like a lunatic. Lovino glared at the Spaniard across of him. As a response the grin on the man's face grew even wider.

"And now we will continue this meeting like it's supposed to be!" The angry voice of that potato bastard sounded through the room. Lovino sighed and let his head lean on his hands as the meeting continues. It was boring as ever. His eyes moved across the room, trying to read the expressions of the others. The most people had the same bored expression as he had. Lovino's eyes scanned around the room. His eyes widened when he saw that the Spaniard was still staring at him. Lovino blushed angrily and wished the table was smaller so he could kick the man. He quickly looked away and ignored the man for the rest of the meeting.

"Ve~ Let's go eat some pasta, brother~!" Feliciano sang when the meeting was over. He hugged his brother and tried to drag him towards the door. "No, I will not go and eat pasta with you. You'll probably do something stupid like last time!" Lovino said, pushing his brother away from him. "Go find someone else." He mumbled, immediately regretting what he had just said when he saw his brother skipping of to that damn potato bastard. He felt like throwing a tomato towards him the moment he saw him blushing and agreeing to his brother's request. He wanted to smash a tomato right in his face when the two walked off.

He watched the two walk away and bit his lip. He hated the fact that his brother and that potato bastard were so close. But, that bastard made his brother happy. Lovino sighed and stared out of the window, where he watched his brother and the potato bastard walking together. Lovino's eyes widened when he saw his brother leaning against that bastard. He blushed angrily when he saw that the stupid bastard blushed in response and slightly kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gonna freakin' kill him!" He mumbled to himself when he saw his brother smiling brightly. Lovino clenched his fists and gathered his stuff angrily. He cursed when some documents fell on the floor. "God dammit. Stupid papers…" He mumbled softly and bend over to pick them up. But the moment he reached out, someone else had already picked them up for him. Lovino looked up to see a grinning Spaniard in front of him. Lovino glared at the man and took the papers. He muttered a quick thank you and proceeded packing his stuff. "It seems like Ita-chan en Luddy are quite happy together." The Spaniard said. "Whatever." Lovino mumbled in response, he didn't want to talk to this man at the moment.

"Oi Toni! What's keeping you!" A loud voice sounded suddenly through the room. Lovino turned around to see that annoying albino and the stupid wine jerk. "Oh~! You're with one of the cute Italians! You lucky bastard." The albino spoke and hooked an arm around the tomato bastard's shoulder. Lovino glared at the three friends. They irritated him every time they met. He sighed and got his bag. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Good bye." He mumbled and quickly made his way out of the room. He had to get away from those men. No, he had to get away from… "O-oi, Lovino! Wait a second!" He heard a voice from behind him. Lovino stiffened and looked back, which he regretted right away. "What the hell do you want, you stupid tomato bastard?" Lovino spat at the bastards direction, who was walking towards him. "L-Lovino… Will you just stop calling me that?" The man in front of him mumbled, rubbing the back of his head dumbly. "I call you how I want to call you. Now, what do you want?" Lovino asked impatiently.

The bastard sighed and stared at Lovino. "We should catch up sometimes. It's been a while since we talked." He said and he grinned at Lovino. "W-what the hell are you saying!" Lovino mumbled with a blush on his face. "Well, it's been a while since we last saw each other. We should catch up." The bastard said with an annoying smile on his face, which Lovino wanted to punch really bad. "There are some real nice tomato's back at my place, so…" "There's no way in hell I'm going to your place!" He yelled in the bastard's face. The bastard blinked dumbly, but quickly recovered and send Lovino a bright grin. "In that case I'll bring them to your place. I'll be there tonight around eight. See you then!" The bastard sang happily and ruffled Lovino's hair before he could reply. Lovino had already opened his mouth to scold at the bastard who was ruffling his hair. But he couldn't say anything. He stood there, just blushing like some sort of maniac.

"Toooooooooooooooooni~! Come on man. We've gotta hurry now!" The annoying voice of that stupid albino sounded through the hallway. "I don't want to run into _that_ guy, so please hurry up!" The albino added standing a couple of meters away from them. "Oh, _mon cher_. You can't hurry love, _non_?" The wine jerk said chuckling, hooking an arm around the albino. Lovino looked curiously at the two friends. He was amused by the fact that the annoying albino was blushing furiously. "Sh-shut up, Francis! I don't even like him!" The albino spat in his friends face and stormed out angrily.

"Oh, _mon dieu_." The wine jerk sighed and turned to Lovino and the tomato bastard. "I'm going to make sure he won't do anything stupid. You'd better hurry Antonio." He said and waved as he walked away. The tomato bastard turned to Lovino. "Looks like I got to go. I'll see you tonight." He said and grinned once more before running after the direction where his friends had run off to.

Lovino stood there for a while, his mouth open and a huge blush on his face. He could still feel that bastards touch on his head. "What the hell!" He suddenly yelled, scaring off some random people who happened to pass by. Lovino quickly ran towards the exit of the building. That stupid bastard. What the hell was wrong with him. Inviting himself to his own fucking house. He had no freakin' right to do that! Lovino ran towards his car angrily throwing his stuff inside and sat behind the steering wheel.

Lovino slowly put his hands to his face. "God damn that bastard." He mumbled, cursing himself for feeling so flustered.

oOo

"Tomato, bueno tomato~." Sounded through Lovino's house. Lovino was drying his hair while he walked towards the living room. He turned on the television and jumped on the couch. "There better be something fun on…" He mumbled to himself and changed the channel. There was a movie playing Lovino hadn't seen yet and decided to watch it. But he couldn't enjoy it at all. Every minute he checked his watch. It was 7:56 pm when the Lovino heard his doorbell ring.

Lovino got up slowly and walked towards the door. "Your too early you bastard!" He yelled when he opened the door. "What? Just 4 minutes." The bastard replied with a grin on his face. "I'll make it up to you with tomatoes. Look, I brought some with me." He added and handed Lovino a plastic back filled with tomatoes. Being the rude bastard that he was, he simply entered without waiting for an invitation. Lovino closed the door and made sure the bastard didn't see him looking in the plastic bag. The tomatoes he had brought with him were amazing, they just looked so juicy. Despite himself, Lovino smiled bright fully and immediately punished himself by slamming his head against the door.

"Lovi? You okay..?" The worried voice of the bastard sounded suddenly. "O-ofcourse! No, wait. I am most defiantly not fine since some bastard entered my freakin' house!" Lovino spat back at the Spaniard and walked past him to the kitchen. There, he put the tomatoes in the fridge. They were nice tomatoes after all and it had been a while since he had tasted tomatoes like that. He quickly made two coffee and walked back to the living room, where the annoying bastard had already made himself at home on the couch. _Lovino's_ couch.

Lovino handed the bastard his coffee and seated himself across of him, not wanting to get close to him. "Thanks for the coffee~." The bastard sang and drank, obviously enjoying himself. "You're leaving when you've finished your coffee." Lovino mumbled in his cup, not looking at the bastard across of him. Who in return raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "But I just got here…" He mumbled and stared at his almost empty cup. "See if I care! I didn't want you here to begin with!" Lovino snapped and angrily placed his cup on the table, causing it to fall over. "Shit!" He cursed and stood up.

He quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with a towel. "God damn. Freaking mess…" He mumbled while he tried to clean up the mess he had made. "Lovino, relax, it's just coffee…" The bastard tried and put one of his hands on Lovino's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Little did he know that it only freaked out Lovino even more, not that he was showing it. Lovino blushed furiously and walked away from the bastard, not wanting him to see his face. "L-Lovino? Are you all right?" A worried voice sounded from behind him. "Y-yeah! No need to worry about me, you bastard!" Lovino yelled back, not bothering to turn his head.

"Your voice cracked…" The bastards voice sounded from behind Lovino and before he could do anything there were two arms wrapped around him. The bastard pulled Lovino close and rested his head on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong." Lovino's blush grew bigger and bigger, his heart was pounding like a maniac in his chest and on top off all, he started trembling. "L-let go off me! You fucking bastard, l-let go…" But unfortunately for Lovino, the bastard didn't. Instead he turned Lovino around and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You've been acting strange lately. What's going on?" Sounded the firm voice of the bastard in Lovino's ear.

Lovino struggled in the bastards grip. "L-let go! J-just…!" Lovino mumbled and did everything to avoid that bastards eyes. "I won't let you go until you tell me." The bastard simply replied and tightened his grip around Lovino. Despite himself, Lovino's blush grew wider. "G-god damn it. Le-let me go of me, A-Antonio!" He mumbled, giving up struggling in Antonio's grip.

Antonio smiled and brought his head closer to Lovino's. "Calling me by my name now? What happened to 'bastard'?" He whispered and Lovino cursed the man for smiling so brightly. "Sh-shut up. I call you how I want to call you! Besides..-" He spat in Antonio's face but was cut off by the lips of the Spaniard who crushed themselves against his own. To flustered to do anything Lovino just stood there. Knowing what was going to happen and secretly to happy to do anything about it.

Yes, this was what Lovino wanted. What he always had wanted and he would never give it up. He knew he always give Antonio a hard time, but that's just the person who he is. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist and pulled their body's closer.

"I love you, Lovi.." Antonio mumbled against Lovino's lips. "Just shut up… And kiss me." Lovino simply replied and got what he wanted.

Yes, this was his life. His daily life.

Yay! Late happy b'day to my dear Gilliane~ w

I'm so sorry to everyone who follows Treacherous Trades. I know I'm taking way too long to actually finish it. But I'm just not statisfied yet with the story so far. I'll be going on a holiday soon and I hope I can finish after I come back! Please just wait for it and I promise I'll make it good! :3

Hope you enjoyed reading w

IDONOTOWNHETALIA


End file.
